The Tekken Saga Laws Story continuing the legacy!
by DarkIfrit
Summary: Law receives entry to the tournament and vows to win the money and become the King of Iron Fist
1. A Glimpse of Hope in A Drunk Mans World

VROOOOOMM. A truck rolls past the shabby looking restaurant on its way out of Chinatown. Law looks on from the window above in his dojo, student less for sometime now.  
  
BANG, BANG, BANG.  
  
Three quick raps on the door below startled Law, who was gazing into the starlit sky. His gaze averted to the man now screeching off on a bike.  
  
He leaped off the windowsill and ran downstairs to investigate the damage. When he reached the door he was nursing a cramp in his side.  
  
"OHHH" he let out in pain.  
  
He had reverted to a life of alcohol after losing to King in the last tournament and had not kept his body in tune anymore.  
  
On close inspection there was nothing wrong with the door.  
  
But his eyes were now fixed on the white envelope with the red edging. He had seen this before.  
  
"But how?" he said to himself. "How could it be?!?"  
  
It was the envelope that carried the last four official entries to the King of Iron Fist Tournament. He stooped over and in a single flick of his hand he grabbed the envelope.  
  
"You have been officially invited to attend the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5........................" he read aloud as if to confirm with someone.  
  
A grin now grew across his face and spread from ear to ear.  
  
He now laughed heartedly, something he hadn't done in some time now.  
  
After he defeated Heihachi in the quarterfinals, Heihachi had sworn Law would never compete in the tournament again.  
  
But now, through some miracle, he can compete again.  
  
"But How?" he repeated.  
  
"No." he thought to himself. "Train now. ASK LATER"  
  
And so began the vigorous training that used to be Laws life. 


	2. Training Session

"Hee. Hwah. Heah. Chwooh."  
  
The noises during breath control techniques along with the thuds of flesh against wood, early in the morning, was something that this dojo hadn't heard in quite sometime.  
  
After working on his inner techniques, Law towelled the sweat of his now drenched upper body.  
  
He made his way over to the training ring, enjoying a bottle of water as he walked.  
  
It had been two months since he had received his invitation to the King of Iron Fist tournament.  
  
In those two months he had reached a level of fitness worthy enough of any tournament. However he was still not satisfied and wanted to hone in on every attribute of his body. No weakness would go untested, no fault let linger and no obstacle unscaled.  
  
It was with this frame of mind that he would be determined enough to enter a worthy warrior and exit a worthy champion.  
  
He climbed into the ring and stared the training dummy down. A swift kick to the forehead would have dropped any man to the floor but the dummy stood there hanging from the chain.  
  
Law had this specially rigged up, as there was no one to spar against in the dojo. He did not want to take on any trainees as his concentration would seriously be disrupted.  
  
Now standing in the ready stance he bowed to his opponent who did not return the gesture. Given certain circumstances one would be better off not to bow to his opponent who has no intention of waiting for him to prepare.  
  
However that sort of thing only happened on the street. Honour would be upheld in the ring. And if not, well, the fighter would be shamed through the entire tournament, if he made it any further than that opponent, as he would show no mercy for the disrespect he had received.  
  
The aeronautical swoosh sound from a jumping roundhouse kick was sweet to the ears. Law was focused on the dummy, treating him as if he were a real opponent. He followed through with two palm strikes, a rising elbow and a shuffle side kick before falling back into the ready stance.  
  
Then before the dummy could come to rest in it's original position, he lunged at it with great speed and strength, keeping his composure the entire time,  
  
a fully closed fist, then an upward palm striking the chin and a backward elbow, before finally catching the dummies head and driving his knee into it's featureless face.  
  
A lethal combination should he get the chance to utilise it in the tournament. A few more minutes of strikes ensued before he finally let the dummy rest.  
  
Again he towelled himself off and he leaped out of the ring as if to prove to himself that he could endure more.  
  
And so picking up his bottle and slipping it into the waist of his trousers  
  
he set off on his daily five mile run through Chinatown. 


	3. So it begins

It had been two weeks since the invitation had arrived at his door and still he was plagued by his thoughts of the person, who's generosity, had now led him to be back to his prime in both physical and mental condition for a tournament of such calibre. For those two weeks he had placed the thoughts out of his mind but now he felt he needed to address them. He knew there was only one place to get the answers he was looking for. It was time to leave for Tokyo.

After a long twelve hour flight Law was delighted to be able to fully stretch his limbs. It was another two days before all the fighters had to attend the opening ceremony which would be attended by the current Iron fist champion, who was none other than the very man he lost to in his last endeavour to become champion. It was with King that he intended to find all his answers. He had not spoken with king since the last tournament although King had tried to contact him on several occasions, he felt it would just remind him of how he wouldn't be able to compete again.

Now the circumstances have changed and he sought to speak with his friend. However Law was still cautious. He was aware that Heihachi would be watching the register to keep him out so he needed a new name, just for this tournament anyway. Standing in front of the rickety old mirror in his less than spacious hotel room he smiled to himself and said 'You've still got it you old dog you'. He heard a car horn beep loudly three times. 'Time to go' he said through a smile.

He took the stairs three at a time eager to get to the taxi and begin his search for King. He knew most of the fighters would have converged on the city already and he was keeping an eye out for possible future opponents. He opened the door of the cab and he hopped in landing on the back seat. 'Where to?' came the reply to his speedy entrance. 'Akimo Palace please, and as quick as you can.' The driver sensing his urgency sped off the kerb and joined the steady mainstream of traffic that was the life giving veins of Tokyo.

A very fast ten minutes later he arrived at the casino that served as home to Heihachi for the duration of the tournament. It was also used for registration for the fighters. All in all its real purpose was the headquarters for the tournament. The finalists would come here to rest after each progression through the tournament. It was a free lap of luxury for anyone providing the could make it into the final sixteen that is. And that Law knew only too well would prove to be difficult not only because he hasn't fought an opponent in a year but he never kept track of new rising fighters and styles that were popping up all the time. His whole flight time was spent reading all the fighting magazines he could get his hands on. It was like a whole new world for him and he would have to experience it the hard way.

After paying the cab driver he skirted the building till he found what he was looking for. 'The Golden Hand' is what the flashing sign read and the reek of urine off the homeless people outside the doorway was enough to put any wandering tourist off entering the premises. But Law knew this was where the fighters drank before the tournament and it hadn't changed a bit. In fact the same homeless guys were lying in the gutter this time last year and he knew not to mess with them. They make stink and look dirty and drunk but they were armed to the teeth. They were there to make sure nobody who wasn't a contestant entered.

A quick flash of the ticket saw the men fall back down sleepily. He had heard once that they were in fact previous Iron Fist champions but when they conceded there title, they turned to a life of drink. Law could of sympathised with them but hadn't the time. They were only there because Heihachi couldn't stop them from blurting out secrets so he hired them, well that is after several failed attempts at killing them. Some guys just never stay down. He lifted his hood to conceal his face in shadows and entered the bar.

It was exactly as he remembered it. Memories came flooding back to him but they were quickly swept to the back of his mind, 'No distractions' he whispered to himself. He moved to the darkest corner and called to the barkeep for a whiskey straight, fighting the temptation to order a bottle, as would have been his usual. The drink arrived and he hunched over it scanning the room every few minutes checking out the competitors. However they were slow to arrive. He settled down for a long night.

Five hours and three whiskeys later his quarry finally arrived. There he was, the answer to his questions, standing naught but 15 feet away from him. He could see his body had gotten much stronger since they last met. The way he carried himself gave off a fierce presence to be respected by everyone. He would have to wait a while longer for everything to die down before he could approach him. He gestured to the barkeep who waded through the crowd to him. 'About time you ordered a drink. Three in five hours, your just costing me money now' he bellowed so as to be heard over the commotion from the man's entrance.

'Now I'm going to make it worth your while old man' he casually replied.

Eager at the thought of money' the grubby looking man listened intently 'Go on' he said.

'Take this money' handing him a wad of notes he could see him mentally counting them before they even reached his hand, 'and see to it that his guards have more than enough to drink. Do you understand?' By gripping his shoulder he gave him no other option but to nod and hurry back to the bar.

Two minutes later he strode out with a tray full of drinks to the bemusement of the guards. However they didn't question the generosity as he suspected. It wouldn't be long before there would be a lapse in there guard and he would make his move then.


	4. A New Dawn

**It was shortly after one in the morning and the bar had seen most of its customers leave because they were tired or dragged out because they had too much. The man, he had noticed, had not drank more than two beers the entire time he was seated nor had he moved from where they sat. Law did notice the switching of his drink from a full one to a near empty one when his guards weren't watching. It looked as though he was trying to get them drunk. Law had remained where he was never once getting up to relieve himself so as not to draw attention.**

**Twenty minutes later the guards were asleep and the five remaining customers were deep in conversation. The guards charge gently got up from his seat making no noise at all and headed for the bathroom. Law saw this as his chance and swiftly rose, sweeping the room for any prying eyes before proceeding to the toilet. He saw him enter a stall and decided to use this time to relieve himself and turned around to face the yellow stained urinal on the wall. It was only now that he realised there was no ladies toilets but he quickly brushed it away. He kept his eyes on the mirror focusing on the stall. **

**He felt his trainers get wet and realised he was missing the bowl.**

'**Ugghh' he whispered and shook his foot. He looked back at the mirror while zipping up. The stall was open and there was no-one in it. He spun to face the stall only to find a muscle bound arm reach around his neck and squeeze. Another arm followed to catch his left arm. It caught him by the wrist wrenching it round his back. He tried to deliver a back elbow with his free right arm but he met his oppressors knee. A sharp pain surged through his arm but he knew he had to bring up his leg and attack the mans groin. Before he could do that he was pushed face first into the wall, his own groin now pressed up against the urinal. **

**He tried to voice a scream but merely let out a soft 'STOP'.**

**At that moment his arm was free and the big trunk of an arm that was holding him up loosened its grip and he slumped to the floor landing beside the pool of urine he had left not only a moment ago.**

'**You know, you shouldn't follow someone into the bathroom after watching them all night and then actually go to the toilet' his attacker said laughingly. That voice! He couldn't see but he knew who it was.**

'**How else am I supposed to talk to you?' he gasped while filling his lungs with air.**

'**And the drinks were from you I take it?' the man went on before waiting for an answer, 'fools the lot of them. Anyway you could have just called. I had heard you were in town.'**

'**How did you know…' Law looked at him in disbelief.**

'**I've had people looking for you for some time now and people looking for your alias's,' he raised an eyebrow at Law 'still using them I see.'**

**Law, now standing on his feet, brushed the dust off his clothes and said 'I thought Heihachi would have you locked down on the communication side of things.'**

**The mans face turned to a grin 'I have my ways'.**

'**Right' Law's face was now serious, 'I need a favour'.**

'**All this time and you ask me for a favour? Out with it so.'**

'**I need to know who sent me this' Law now had his Iron Fist invitation in his hand, 'AND why is it different to the last ones? There's no name on it.'**

'**Oh well that's an easy one.'**

'**I sent you the ticket.' He smiled at the confused look on Law's face and raised his hand to signal there was more. 'The reason there is no name is because the rules have changed. Heihachi wants to make it more exciting and unpredictable. There were only 64 invitations distributed, all without names. The idea was to create panic.' A worried crease appeared in the mans forehead, 'and that's just what it did. People have killed for one of these,' he gestured at the invitation, 'nobody's exempt from requiring one of these, not Heihachi not even the champion.'**

**Law, clearly shocked, gave him a worrying look and replied 'But you're the champion!!'**


End file.
